Examples of useful conventional binders for magnetic coatings containing ferromagnetic powders include cellulose derivatives, vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymers, polyurethane resins, acryl series resins and acryl copolymers, polyvinylidene chloride and vinylidene chloride copolymers, synthetic rubbers and polyesters, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,172,176, 3,597,273, 3,216,846, 3,150,995, 4,049,871, 4,152,484, 4,115,290, 3,149,995, 3,926,826 and 4,020,227. There binders have been employed individually or in the form of a mixture of two or more thereof.
However, sufficient dispersibility, surface properties and abrasion resistance required for magnetic recording media have not been achieved with these conventional binders.